1. Field of the Invention
The field relates generally to systems and methods for semiconductor processing and, more particularly, to systems and methods for scheduling processes and actions for a semiconductor processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices are commonly used in electronic devices, power generation systems, etc. These semiconductor devices may be manufactured using semiconductor substrates, which may be processed in batches in order to provide high throughput. For example, semiconductor substrates (e.g., wafers made of silicon or other semiconductor material in various embodiments) may be processed in large numbers so that tens, hundreds, or even thousands of substrates may simultaneously undergo a particular processing step. In various embodiments, each substrate may form many individual devices, such as, e.g., integrated circuits and/or solar cells or each substrate may form one device such as, e.g. a solar cell.
Processing substrates in large batches allows manufacturers to produce many devices in a short amount of time. In a processing system, each substrate may typically undergo numerous transport steps and one or more processing steps that may occur at different processing stations or reactors. Scheduling the transport and processing steps in the appropriate order may significantly affect the number of substrates processed in a particular amount of time, e.g., the throughput of the processing system. Accordingly, there is a continuing need for improved methods and systems for increasing the throughput of various types of processing systems.